DocSoul
The DocSoul, is a legendary artifact created by DocGod (God) when he was on earth centuries ago. It was first believed to enhance a Doc's Power Form, but it was revealed to James Doc its actual purpose. It was firstly constructed by Colin Doc and later finished by Maker after Colin's murder. The DocSoul relies on and is connected to The Core for its transformations. Background After DocGod (God) restored the world there was one place that was unbalanced, it was his home town. He wanted to go to his home town to help his people but the other Gods didn't let him. Instead he created a gateway to Earth called The Holy Platform. With it he could leave the God Realm and enter Earth, but also the other way around. He succeeded and used his power to restore his village. However the Gods noticed what he did and they were very angerd. After DocGod restored the village his four sons appeared and offerd him the four God Cards that represented his power. In return DocGod gave his sons the DocSoul and also gave them the knowledge about what it would do and there new Power Forms. The Gods went through the Platform and entered Earth. On Earth there powers were unstoppable and Earth was almost destroyed again. Using his powers he sucked all the Gods, including himself, through The Holy Platform however he left the three set of keys that could open the platform from Earth behind. From that moment, the DocSoul was past on from parent through child. It was always believed that the DocSoul would enchance the Power Form of the Doc's but actually it scanned the Power Forms and uploaded there DNA into The Core. The Core was safely placed at an unknown location by DocGod and only the DocSoul could find it. DocGod created the DocSoul so it would only enhance a Power Form and upload new ones. He waited untill a Doc was pregnant with Noa and there were very intellectual people who could finish the DocSoul for him. When Catherine Doc was pregnant DocGod appeared before James Doc, in a dream. He told him the purpose of the DocSoul and told him he had to finish it. James worked on it for a while but had to ask his son to finish it because he was too busy. Colin worked on it and tested it but it wouldn't work. He was doing the best he could but one way or another it wouldn't work how he wanted it to work. After a long time he asked his old friend, Maker, to help him. However, before Maker could help Colin, he was murdered. Some time after his passing Maker finished the DocSoul. He found out a major bug that prevented the DocSoul from working properly. Eventually Maker perfected the DocSoul, just as Colin wanted. When Noa turned sixteen Maker gave her the DocSoul. Since than, she became a great and powerful hero. During the time she has owned it, multiple beings wanted to steal it from her, but all failed to eventually. Known Users Modes |-| Active Mode= Active Mode is the DocSoul's default mode. Normally Active Mode is active when the DocSoul can be used and nothing is wrong. Actual usage time is about ten minutes. The DocSoul times out sooner if it's taxed by activities with a lot of moving, like fighting. However, if regular transformations are tampered with, the user can't always turn back. When the holder switches from Power Form, the timer resets itself. |-| Recharge Mode= When the DocSoul times out, it goes into Recharge Mode. It takes around five minutes to recharge, though it may take more time if tampered with. Recharge Mode's main purpose is to keep the DocSoul from damaging the user. The DocSoul can instantly recharge to protect the user from direct physical threat or when its life is in danger. Despite timing out within a minute earlier, the DocSoul recharges instantly when the user's life is put in direct threat. If the holder is knocked out or hurt enough, the DocSoul will revert the user to their normal form. When the user is using a Fusion Form it will make the DocSoul go into Recharge Mode sooner than using non-Fusion Power Form. |-| Scan Mode= When a Power Form that is not in the Core is near the DocSoul, it closes its main features until the DNA is scanned. When the new DNA is sensed, the DocSoul shoots out a orange ray from its main interface. When the user is in a Power Form, the DocSoul wil revert the person to its normal form, until the sample is retreived. The sample will also be automatically be uploaded to The Core. The scanned DNA will not always be available for the DocSoul after obtaining. Noa can also automatically activate this function. The DocSoul can reclaim lost or removed Power Form DNA that was in the Core. Sometimes when an unknown Power Form tries to tamper with the DocSoul it may accidentally activate scan mode by touch, which happend with Dark Hole (PowerForm) and Rat (PowerForm). |-| Self-Destruct Mode= In Self-Destruct Mode, the DocSoul charges energy while counting down until it explodes. S.D.M. functions as a last resort should the DocSoul fall into the wrong hands. It can be activated by Voice Command. Should the DocSoul destruct itself, one must re-create it with the notes of Colin Doc and Maker. When its re-created the person must search for The Core, which is found within the notes, to scan all the unlocked previous PowerForms. One can also add new ones, but not DocGod (PowerForm), which only the real one can add. Noa Doc's DNA is tied with the DocSoul. Should Noa die, the DocSoul will self-destruct itself, one minute after her passing. Which means that someone else has to re-create it. Doing this, the builders DNA will not be linked. |-| Deactivated= When the energy of the DocSoul is overloaded, like an extremely high voltage direct in the DocSoul, it will deactivate itself so it is protected. Should the DocSoul be overloaded, one must activate its reboot system and let it reboot for a few hours. Anyone can activate it, of he/she knows the code. Noa can deactivate the DocSoul with Voice Command should the DocSoul fall into the wrong hands. Only Noa can re-activate the DocSoul again. There are no other means that the DocSoul can be re-activated, even Colin, Maker and DocGod (God) are not able to re-activate it when Noa deactivated it. |-| Reset= The DocSoul deactivates, charges for a period of time, and re-activates. It turns of all features untill it is re-activated. Reset Mode was first activated by Maker by a special command but anyone who knows this command can activate this function. Features *When the user is transformed, a DocSoul symbol appears on the chest which can be used to switch to another Power Form while already transformed into another Power Form. The symbol is actually the DocSoul itself. **In some instances, the DocSoul symbol can appear as a belt on the Power Form's body or on its back instead on the chest. This is due some Forms don't have the convenience of a chest to place it on. *The DocSoul functions as a wireless receiver for The Core. **The DocSoul can also locate The Core but it is unknown how to do this *The DocSoul automatically reverts the user back into their normal form when they get sufficiently hurt, knocked out or runs out of power. *The DocSoul is linked to the voice and DNA of Noa and responds to her voice commands. The DocSoul can also respond to Maker's voice and Colin's voice. This however can be turned off by all 3 of them. *The DocSoul cannot retrieve weapons that aren't linked to the original DNA. For example, Noa as Celestial (PowerForm) through the DocSoul cannot summon her 2 weapons. It only works in her original form. *When transformed, the DocSoul protects the user from negative effects, like possession or assimilation. **The holder will also be protected from mind control. This also applies when transformed. ***When Master Control is unlocked, the DocSoul can be assimilated. *If someone tries to tamper with the DocSoul against the user's will, the DocSoul creates a large feedback pulse for defense. By accidental means, the DocSoul can sometimes scan the being that tampered with the DocSoul. *The DocSoul has AI (Artificial Intelligence). *When exposed to an electromagnetic interference, the DocSoul can cause unintentional transformations and the DocSoul will be unable to deactivate until the source of the interference is gone. **This can work in reverse, rapidly changing the user from one form to another until someone/something stops it. *The DocSoul has the exclusive power to call upon Noa's ancestor family when she needs there help. **It is not clear if she can call upon DocGod (God) if she wanted to. ***This function closes most of the features untill the call is stopped. *The DocSoul can teleport anyone to the Doc Realm. Which is a Realm where the most dangerous weapons are located that are retrieved by the Doc's through the history. It is unclear how to activate this function. *The DocSoul's fusion mode has an automated random shuffle. This can be turned off, but Noa doesn't know how. **When the random shuffle is turned off, the holder can choose which Power Forms it wants to fuse together. *Due too certain events, Noa made it so the DocSoul can deactivate her Island defense systems. This only works when the DocSoul is in active mode. *The DocSoul also works as a communicator with The Tower and Doc Island. Power Forms The DocSoul has a total of -''unknown''- Power Forms that are available through The Core. Noa has transformed into 22 of the 27 known Power Forms available. Unlocked PowerForms Other Known PowerForms These are the Power Forms that have been named and confirmed to exist. They have yet to be unlocked or transformed into the main and current timeline. Known Fusion Forms Fusion Power Forms are two Power Forms combined into one. These forms are normally very powerful but also somewhat hard to control. The DocSoul is able to make it easier to control. Any possible combination is possible and can be activated by a random shuflle. This however has to be activated by a special command. The random shuffle is currently locked as well as Fusion Mode. As such no other Fusions are available or unlocked. These Fusion Forms are currently known to exist in the DocSoul. Trivia *Noa Doc was the destant holder. It was specifically created for her and is also linked to her. **Noa has to build another one in the future because this one will be destroyed when Noa dies. *The DocSoul was created by DocGod (God) for containing Power Forms of the Doc Family line. *The first Power Form that DocGod added was his own, though not at his full potential as well as locking it. **DocGod didn't added the other Gods, but they can be added by Noa if she encounters one. *Fusion Mode was added by Maker. Colin Doc disagreed with this mode, finding it to dangerous. **Over the course of time, Maker also found this mode dangerous but powerful. *The DocSoul will not scan human DNA because Noa's human DNA is the default. **This does not count for humans who have a Power Form as the DocSoul will scan that Power Form. ***The DocSoul also doesn't scan corrupted or tempered DNA for safety reasons. *The DocSoul's voice is identical to Noa's. *DocGod does not know every feature Colin and Maker added to the DocSoul because he doesn't want to interfere and know about it as much. *Maker and Colin both know when the DocSoul goes into S.D.M. **Maker knows when the DocSoul is deactivited by external means. *The DocSoul is the last key that opens the gate to the God Realm at the Holy Platform. **It is not fully explained how it does this. *Despite that the DocSoul is tied to Noa's DNA, this doesn't mean that only she can use it. Everyone who holds and has the DocSoul can use its powers. *Celestial cannot be released from the DocSoul in any way. This is because Noa's DNA is tied to the DocSoul and Noa's and Celestial's DNA are practically the same. Category:Legendary Items Category:Weapons Category:Items Category:Technology Category:Doc Family Category:Power Forms DocSoul Category:Ancient Items